Around Me
by Meridabrave
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatmu, gila bukan? Hinata mengalaminya. Dia harus mampu mengurangi level sukanya itu agar tidak ada yang akan terluka. "akan kubantu! Apa kau pikir mudah mengatasi masalah asmaramu itu sendirian? Yah hitung-hitung ini bayaran karena Neji mengizinkanku tinggal di sini dengan cuma-cuma".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Around Me

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata merasa kepalanya hampir pecah! Dia sendiri cukup kebingungan mengenai situasinya saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya, tapi dia tak mampu menguraikan satu-persatu. Dari tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen, masalah keluarganya, dan yang paling mengusiknya adalah masalah asmara. Jatuh Cinta. Masalah yang paling rumit bukan? Tentu akan menyenangkan dan menguntungkan apabila dia mengalami cinta yang saling berbalas. Saling berbalas kasih dan mendapatkan perhatian oleh orang yang kau sukai tentu akan mampu mengurangi sedikit beban masalah bukan? ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan dulu masalah seperti ini, pikirnya. Dan akhirnya dia beranjak dari meja belajar untuk kemudian memutuskan berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha mengenyahkan hal-hal yang seharusnya dia anggap tidak penting. Tapi dipikir lagi jatuh cinta bukanlah perkara yang tidak penting bila dibandingkan dengan hanya menyukai seseorang, dan kalian tahu apa masalah terbesarnya? Hinata jatuh cinta dengan kekasih sahabatnya. Ia kekasih sahabatnya. Sahabatnya. Ini gila bukan? tentu saja menurut Hinata ini gila, karena dia sendiri merasakan, mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan itu muncul baru-baru ini setelah cukup lama dia mengenal kekasih sahabatnya. Dan kau tau apa yang lebih menjengkelkan menurut Hinata? Dia mengagumi, menyukai hal-hal yang dilakukan olehnya. Ah biar kuberitahu siapa mereka, sahabat dan kekasihnya itu. Mereka adalah Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki. Sebagian besar mahasiswa di fakultasnya pasti tahu mengenai pasangan ini. Mereka adalah pasangan yang luar biasa. Begitulah menurut Hinata dan dia rasa pendapatnya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pendapat kebanyakan orang yang mengenal mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya. Mendapatkan seorang sahabat bukanlah hal mudah apalagi sahabat seperti Sakura dia adalah gadis yang luar biasa, baik hati dan menyenangkan, tentu saja bukan hanya itu. Sulit menjabarkanya satu-persatu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ah! Naruto. Hinata pikir dia harus mampu menurunkan level rasa suka ini secepatnya. Dia pasti mampu!

"Hinata"

"Hinata!", Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara yang memanggilnya disertai ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Dengan enggan dia membuka mata dan beranjak dari tidurnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Ne, Neji-nii, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, masih jelas terlihat enggan untuk bersuara.

"gomen Hinata, membangunkanmu sepagi ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau nanti temanku akan datang kemari jadi kau tidak perlu terkejut karena sepetinya dia akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu, kau bisa mengurusnya kan! Aku ada urusan sampai sore nanti. Ah! Namanya Sasuke, dia orang yang baik tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati terhadapnya! Yasudah itu saja aku sedang terburu-buru. Mohon bantuannya." Dan Neji pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan tampang Hinata yang masih belum terlalu paham akan perkataannya. Mendengus pelan, Hinata kembali ke tempat tidurnya inginnya melanjutkan tidurnya akan tetapi setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah cukup siang dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengerjakan hal lain. "namanya Sasuke, teman Neji nii yang akan datang kemari" Hinata harus mengingatnya. Tapi apa tadi Nii-san bilang bahwa temannya itu akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Ah Hinata tidak peduli, pikirnya. Tugasnya hanya untuk mempersilahkan dan menyambutnya sebagai tamu Nii-san. Dan sepertinya Hinata juga tidak mengingat bahwa Nii-sannya itu menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

Setelah membereskan kamarnya Hinata memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan selanjutnya dia akan membeli keperluan rumah. Hinata hanya tinggal berdua dengan Neji di apartemen Nii-sannya itu. Hinata sangat bersyukur karena Neji mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di apartemennya ini. Dia memang tidak akur dengan orangtuanya hal itu disebabkan oleh hubungan antara ayah dan ibunya yang tidak harmonis, terlalu sering terjadi pertengkaran hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Hinata lebih memilih tinggal bersama Neji yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumahnya. Hinata juga memiliki seorang adik yang tinggal bersama sang Ibu. Sedangkan ayahnya lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan urusan bisnisnya setelah Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Neji. Awalnya Hiashi-ayahnya- meminta Hinata untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengannya namun Hinata menolak dengan alasan ingin mencoba mandiri dan tidak bergantung kepada orang tuanya. Ya, di kediamannya yang kini hanya ditempati oleh sang Ayah segala kebutuhan telah tersedia tanpa harus mengerjakan ini dan itu. Dan akhirnya Hinata diizinkan meninggalkan rumah namun Ayahnya itu menyuruhnya agar tinggal bersama Neji dengan begitu Hinata masih dalam pengawasan keluarga namun dia tetap harus mengatur segala keperluannya sendiri. Yah itu lebih baik pikrnya dari pada harus tetap tinggal di rumah yang hanya menyisahkan sepi dan kenangan buruk di keluarganya. Sebenarnya itulah alasan utama Hinata meninggalkan rumah, dia tidak ingin kesepian di rumah yang dulunya hangat dan ramai. Lebih baik memulai yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang masalah di keluarganya. Ya dia harus berusaha mengatasi semua masalahnya ini terutama Naruto. Ah! Ini bencana baru beberapa jam dia melupaknnya saat tertidur, kini dia teringat masalah asmaranya lagi. Apa dia harus memejmkan matanya terus-menerus agar tidak mengingat kekasih sahabatnya itu? Tidak mungkin! Hinata harus mengatasinya perlahan. Sehingga nantinya tidak akan ada yang terluka.

"dari pada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku pergi berbelanja, sepertinya persedian di dapur sudah hampir habis. Ah bukannya teman Neji-nii juga akan datang. Jadi aku harus menyiapkan hidangan yang istimewa. Sepertinya dengan memasak akan sedikit melupakan masalahku" dan akhirnya Hinata pergi untuk berbelanja.

"Moshi-moshi" Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat panggilan telepon di smartphonenya yang berdering dengan malas.

"Sasuke, kalau kau sudah sampai di Konoha langsung saja ke apartemenku, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, ah! Tenang saja di apartemen juga ada adikkua. kan ku kirimkan alamatnya melalui email" jawaban yang terdengar terburu-buru dari seberang sana membuat si Pemuda berambut hitam legam ini mendengus pelan dan hanya memberi jawaban singkat "hn" tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa sambungan telepon telah terputus. Selang beberapa menit ponselnya kembali berdering, kini menandakan bahwa terdapat email masuk. Email tersebut berisikan sebuah alamat. Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya "sepertinya terlalu pagi untuk bertamu" gumamnya pelan. Uchiha Sasuke, eumm,, Pria Tampan. Sepertinya bagi kaum hawa tidak ada yang akan menyangkal pernyataan ini. Pria tampan ini memang saat ini sedang berada dalam masalah dank arena itulah dia kini berada di Bandara Konoho. Dia berniat mengasingkan diri dari tempat tinggalnya dari masalah untuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan untungnya dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang tinggal di Konoho, hal ini sedikit banyak mungkin akan membantunya. Sasuke mengatakan kepada sahabatnya itu bahwa dia tiba di Konoha sekitar sore nanti, tetapi nyatanya kini dia tengah memikirkan tempat yang dapat mengisi waktunya sebelum menuju kediaman Neji-sahabatnya-. Mungkin dia akan berkeliling Konoha terlebih dulu, dan membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang memang tidak dia bawa dari rumah. Jadi tujuan Sasuke kini adalah menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Konoha.

Di hari libur seperti ini pusat perbelanjaan memang selalu ramai bukan? dan untungnya Hinata datang cukup pagi jadi sepertinya dia tidak perlu mengantri panjang di kasir nanti. Kegiatan berbelanja sepperti ini sedikit banyak cukup menyenangkan bukan?

"sepertinya semua bahan-bahan masakan yang kubutuhkan sudah lengkap" setelah berkeliling memilih bahan masakan selanjutnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan kebersihan.

Setelah memasukkan Shampo dan sabun yang biasa digunakannya kini hinata beralih ke produk khusus pria. Sepertinya Hinata berniat membelikan untuk Neji. Hinata mulai memilih dan mencari barang-barang yang biasanya digunakan Nii-sannya itu. Tibanya di tempat parfum Hinata langsung mengambil parfum yang biasa digunakan oleh Neji. Sekilas Hinata melihat sebuah parfum yang juga tak asing. Parfum yang dibeli oleh Sakura bersamanya, Parfum untuk Naruto. Seketika Hinata mendengus keras.

"apa-apaan ini! Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang" pikirnya terlalu lama di tempat ini mungkin dia akan menemukan barang-barang yang semakin mengingatkannya kepada pemuda kuning itu. "ini tidak boleh terjadi" gumamnya keras. Seketika Hinata tersentak dengan kelakuannya tersebut, lambat-lambat Hinata melirik ke sekeliling dan benar saja tidak sedikit orang yang memandanginya dngan heran. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berjalan cepat menuju tempat pembayaran.

Hinata cukup kesulitan untuk membawa barang belanjaanya yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit, ketika dia sedang menyusun ulang agar belanjaannya lebih mudah dibawa, dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, yah walaupun hanya "Hyuuga" dengan nada datar refleks Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata "kau memanggilku?"

"Hn"

"Hn?" Hinata mengulangi ucapan pria tersebut dengan ekspresi Tanya yang sangat ketara.

melihat wajah kebingungan gadis di hadapannya ini, akhirnya dia bertanya pelan "kau adik Hyuuga Neji Bukan?"

berpikir sejenak akhirnya Hinata mengangguk pelan dan bertanya singkat "apa kita saling kenal?"

"aku hanya mengenal Neji" jawaban sinngkat tersebut bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Hinata. Tentu Hinata tahu kalau pria ini mengenal Neji karena dari awal dia memang menyebut nama nii-sannya itu. Tapi pertanyaa yang ada di benak Hinata adalah apakah mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya? Karena Hinata yakin ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat wajah tampan di depannya. Tanpa sadar Hinata terus memperhatikan sosok di depannya ini.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari gadis di hadapannya, akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara "seharusnya Neji sudah mengatakannya bukan bahwa temannya akan datang?"

Setelah mencerna ucapan pria ini Hinata menajamkan pandanganya kepada pria ini "tapi dia mengatakan kalau temannya itu akan datang ke apartemen?"

"kebetulan! Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Dan sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk!"

Hinata berpikir ulang, apakah dia benar-benar teman Neji-nii atau seorang penipu? Zaman sekarang banyak penipu-penipu berwajah tampan bukan? jadi dia harus tetap hati-hati. Mengingat kembali pesan Neji pagi tadi Hinata teringat sebuah nama dan dengan cepat bertanya "siapa namamu?"

Pria itu mellirik Hinata sekilas "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

Nama yang sama pekik Hinata dalam hati, dan seketika gadis berambut indigo ini mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. "benar"

Dengan sopan Hinata lanjut bertanya "apa kau akan langsung ke apartemen? Kalau iya kau bisa bersamaku"

"aku memang berniat langsung ke tempat Neji"

"kalau begitu ayo"

"hn"

Senyum lebar yang sebelumnya terkembang di wajah ayunya kini lenyap seketika. Kalian tahu sebabnya? Sasuke! Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu dia pasti pria yang menjengkelkan, tidak peka, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan! Kenapa? Lihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Harusnya mata onyx yang indah itu dapat melihat keadaan Hinata bukan? kalian ingat bahwa tadi Hinata berbelanja cukup –sangat- banyak, dan saat ini dia sedang kerepotan membawa semua barang belanjaannya seorang diri tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membantunya. Sekalinya dia bersuara malah semakin membuat Hinata kesal "apa kau hanya berjalan seperti siput?" dalam hati Hinata berteriak 'kalau bukan karena Neji-nii akan kutinggalkan kau di tengah jalan' tapi apa boleh buat Hinata harus bersikap baik kepada teman kakaknya ini, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh mencoreng citra Nii-san tersayangnya, jadi dengan berat hati Hinata menjawab

"Mobilnya sudah dekat, tenang saja" dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

Sesampainya di depan mobilnya-mobil Neji- Hinata berniat meletakan barang belanjaannya di jok belakang, namun sebuah suara menyela

"letakkan di bagasi saja, karena aku akan duduk di sini" menunjuk ke tempat duduk di belakang kemudi. Seketika Hinata terbengong. Apa-apaan ini pikirnya, namun tanpa banyak protes Hinata meletakkan barang-barang di bagasi belakang.

Setelah menutup bagasi Hinata berniat segera memasuki jok kemudi, namun tanpa diduga sebuah suara menyentaknya "Hinata-chan!" suara itu, suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusiknya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut kuning itu tengah melangkah cepat menuju tempatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

"Ne Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan yang penuh semangat, seketika mengubah mood Hinata, dengan malu-malu Hinata menjawab

"aku habis berbelanja keperluan rumah, Naruto-kun sendiri?"

"Ah begitu! Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk Sakura-chan" Jawaban lantang tersebut seketika menyentak Hinata. Hinata sendiri bingung harus berkata apa, dia sangat senang bertemu dengan Naruto, namun mengingat sebab dari pertemuan ini tentu merupakan hal sebaliknya. Hinata tahu diri mengenai posisinya, dan kini dia sedang berusaha. Jadi Hinata harus segera menghindar. Dan secepat kilat bantuan-menurut Hinata- datang. Dimulai dari suara deheman yang cukup keras. Mereka berdua refleks menatap ke sumber suara. "Hyuuga, jangan membuat orang menunggu lama!"

"ah, hai" ini kesempatan untuk kabur dari Naruto-kun, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Naruto. Tapi ini salah.

"Hinata-chan, siapa orang ini?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk pria yang berada di dalam mobil

"dia teman Neji-nii, ah gomen ne Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama"

"kalau begitu apa boleh buat, Hinata-chan sedang buru-buru. Coba kalau tidak, aku pasti minta bantuanmu" pernyataan Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata harus mengulas senyum, dipaksakan.

"Jaa Naruto-kun" salam Hinata pelan

"Jaa Hinata-Chan" dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan Naruto mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

Selama dalam perjalanan tadi tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Hinata terlalu memikirkan Naruto, sedangkan pria yang duduk di belakangnya sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tidur, dibandingkan memulai percakapan. Sesampainya di apartemen Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Dan untuk barang belanjaan, Hinata meminta bantuan kepada petugas kebersihan apartemen yang sudah dikenalnya. Tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Sasuke bukan? Karena Neji belum mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk mempersilahkan Pria itu menempati kamar tamu jadilah Hinata menyilahkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat di ruang tengah. Setelahnya Hinata mengirim pesan kepada Neji dan mengatakan bahwa temannya itu telah sampai di apartemen mereka.

Hinata hendak meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tengah sebelum suara pemuda itu menginteruksi "apa kau akan meninggalkan seorang tamu duduk sendirian?"

"eh?" Hinata tentu kaget dengan pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. Hinata tidak berniat meninggalkan peuda itu hanya saja dia ingin mengganti bajunya. Dia berniat memasak. Sudah dari pagi dia merencanakan membuat makanan enak.

Menghela nafas Hinata menjawab "Sasuke-san, aku akan berganti pakaian dan manyiapkan makanan. Aku kau tidak lapar?"

"apa masakanmu bisa di makan?" Hinata melotot, tak percaya. Perkataan pemuda ini sungguh tidak sopan.

"aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, dan coba dulu sebelum berkomentar ne?" dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat Hinata membalas ucapan pria ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hinata. Seketika Hinata gugup dibuatnya "seharusnya kau tersenyum seperti ketika bertemu bocah kuning itu. Kau pasti terlihat cantik" ucapnya diiringi seringai. Hinata tersentak, dia tidak percaya bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang sama yang beberapa waktu lalu berada satu mobil dengannya. Pernyataannya juga menimbulkan asumsi di kepala Hinata. 'apa dia memperhatikanku saat bertemu Naruto-kun tadi' dan seketika itu juga wajah Hinata memerah. Ini bukan situasi yang baik, Hinata harus segera menghindar.

"ano, Sasuke-san. aku harus segera menyiapkan makanan" dan Sasuke kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tersebut

"oh, apa aku sudah mengizinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

"eh?" sudah berapa kalinya pemuda ini membuat Hinata tersentak

"eto.." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya "Sudahlah, aku izinkan. lagi pula aku akan tinggal lama di tempat ini, jadi kau harus bersikap baik padaku, dan kita harus saling mengakrabkan diri, dengan begitu kita dapat saling membantu bukan?"

Hinata masih terbengong dengan pernyataan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke ini.. apa dia akan baik-baik saja. Neji-nii cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak tau caranya menghadapi pemuda ini. Hinata menatap lekat pada Sasuke dengan keheranan. Namun pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah sringai yang tidak dapat Hinata artikan.

 **To be continue**

 **Fic pertama yang saya publish di ffn. masih terlalu banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan jadi mohon bantuannya dan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fic pas-pasan ini** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Around Me**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

 _ **Sorry for typo**_ **dan kekurangan lainnya,** _ **OOC Maybe…**_

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata terbangun setelah sayup-sayup mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya, dia masih ingin tidur karena semalaman bekerja lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Hinata berpikir siapakah yang membuat gaduh di pagi hari, seketika itu juga Hinata teringat pria bernama Sasuke yang saat ini tengah ditampung di apartemen ini. Yah orang itu memang tidak berisik tapi ada saja tingkahnya yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Hinata.

Seperti kemarin misalnya, setelah berkata seenaknya mengenai masakan Hinata sebelum mencicipinya ternyata dia menghabiskan tanpa sisa makanan yang dibuat Hinata dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tentu saja bagi Hinata itu menyebalkan karena seharusnya Sasuke itu berkomentar seperti sebelumnya, seperti ketika belum menyantap masakan Hinata. Berkata 'lumayan' atau 'enak'-ini yang diharapkan Hinata- atau bahkan berkomentar 'buruk' bila kenyataannya demikian. Tapi Hinata cukup percaya diri terhadap masakan yang dibuatnya.

Selain makanan pria itu juga bersikap seenaknya terhadap Hinata, dia meminta –Menyuruh- ini itu kepada Hinata dan bodohnya Hinata menurutinya. Pikirnya ini demi Neji-nii. Untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Neji menghubunginya dan meminta Sasuke untuk menemuinya dan setelah itu pria berambut raven itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen dan Hinata bebas dari gangguan Sasuke. Tapi setelah mendengar keributan di luar Hinata berpikir hari-harinya yang damai bersama Nii-sannya akan terusik. Hinata berniat untuk tidak memedulikan keributan itu dan ingin melanjutkan kembali tidurnya namun ketika nama "Sasuke" diterikan oleh seseorang Hinata langsung terlonjak. Bukan karena nama Sasuke akan tetapi suara yang meneriaki nama itu. Itu suara perempuan. Sejak kapan apartemen kakaknya ini dihuni oleh perempuan selain dirinya. Pikiran Hinata mulai tidak karuan. Apa si Sasuke itu benar-benar berulah? Apa dia membawa seorang perempuan setelah kembali?

Hinata ingat dia tidur hampir pukul tiga pagi. Dan Hinata juga yakin baik Neji maupun pria itu belum kembali ke apartemen sebelum Hinata tertidur. Apa si Sasuke itu pulang pagi dengan membawa perempuan? Pikiran-pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala Hinata. Kalau benar demikian Hinata berpikir bagaimana Nii-sannya itu menemukan seorang teman bejad seperti itu. Daripada memikirkannya lebih baik Hinata memastikan pemikirannya itu. Dan akhirnya Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Setelah membuka pintu Hinata dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan punggung polos tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang biasa dipakai Neji, Hinata sedikit lega setelah menyadari hal tersebut, namun ketika matanya kembali menelusuri tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Itu bukan Neji, rambut pria itu pendek dan seperti bebek.

"aaaaaaaaa" teriak Hinata seketika setelah menyadarinya, dan tanpa mengamati situasi dia berbalik ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Hinata karena terkejutannya menyisakan dua orang manusia yang satu seorang perempuan cantik bercepol dua yang juga tengah terkejut dengan teriakan yang ditimbulkan Hinata dan satunya lagi seorang pria yang terlihat malas setelah mendengar teriakan tadi.

"ck. Perempuan memang merepotkan" dan gadis yang berdiri di depannya hanya memelototi tingkah menyebalkan dari pria berambut raven

"kau yang merepotkan Sasuke! Kau harus terbiasa kalau di tempat ini ada adik Neji dan dia seorang gadis. Jadi jangan berbuat seenaknya dengan berkeliaran tanpa memakai bajumu!" gerutu gadis bercepol itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar di sebelah kamar Hinata terbuka memperlihatkan tampang seorang pria yang terlihat lelah juga terusik dengan kejadian barusan.

"ada apa?" tanyanaya parau

"Neji-kun, kau bangun? Si Saasuke ini membuat keributan" gadis bercepol itu berjalan menghampiri Neji. Terdengar suara gerutuan pelan dari arah pemuda raven. Neji sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas dan mengernyit bingung melihat kehadiran gadis di hadapannya.

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini Tenten?" gadis bernama Tenten itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

Dengan wajah memerah dia berbisik pelan ditujukan kepada Neji "ingin memberi kejutan" tapi sepertinya bisikan itu masih terdengar sampai di telinga Sasuke, karena dengan segera pria itu menimpali

"kau berhasil!"

"tapi yang membuat kejutan untuk Hinata-chan itu kau!" sambar Tenten cepat. Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua orang tersebut.

"Sasuke pakai bajumu jika di sini! Hinata belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, jadi hati-hatilah" dan kepada Tenten, Neji hanya melirik sekilas kemudia pria berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju pintu di samping kamarnnya dan mengetuk pelan.

"Hinata, ini aku. Ayo kita bicara" dan setelah itu terdengar gumaman pelan dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Dan di sini, di ruang tengah di mana empat orang tengah berkumpul dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Hinata sendiri bersedia keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar sura Neji, dan kakaknya itu meminta untuk berbicara. Sepertinya dia akan membicarakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Di samping kanannya duduk seorang pemuda yang menurut Hinata menjadi penyebab keributan di pagi ini, tenang saja Hinata dia kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dan di hadapannya ada Neji beserta seorang gadis yang belum Hinata kenal namun dari raut wajahnya gadis itu terlihat berbinar namun sedikit canggung.

"gomen ne Hinata-chan, mengenai kejadian tadi" gadis yang belum Hinata kenal itulah yang memulai membuka suaranya. Kenapa gadis itu tau namanya? Dan memanggilnya dengan sufiks _chan_ melirik kea rah Nii-sannya sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.

"dia Tenten, kekasihku" melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Hinata membuat Neji bersuara. Hinata pun terlihat terkejut, setaunya kakaknya ini tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, atau apa dia memang tidak berniat menceritakannya kepada Hinata, Hinata sedikit kecewa dibuatnya.

"mereka baru berkencan belum lama ini" akhirnya Hinata mendengar pemuda di sampingnya bersuara, walaupun terlihat enggan sepertinya pria itu berusaha untuk mengatasi kebingungan Hinata. Dan seketika Hinata tersenyum. Melirik gadis bernama Tenten dan dibalas senyum canggung serta malu-malu dari gadis itu.

"Ne Hinata-chan sepertinya sekarang aku akan sering berkunjung! Kau juga boleh memanggilku Nee-chan" Tenten bersuara. Hinata sendiri tertawa pelan.

"sepertinya kalian dapat melanjutkan percakapan ini. Kau juga Sasuke! Aku lelah." Neji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk meninggalkan ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. "ya, sepertinya kau memang masih butuh tidur" Tenten berteriak pelan.

"ano, apa Neji-nii tidak bekerja?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"karena kemarin dia mengerjakan tugas kantor yang seharusnya tidak dia kerjakan jadi dia mendapat libur untuk mengganti waktu libur kemarin" Hinata hanya menjawab "oh" pelan.

"kalau dia?" Hinata bertanya kepada Tenten dengan melirikan ekor matanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata Tenten terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"kau seharusnya bertanya langsung kepadaku!" sahut pria di sampingnya cepat, Hinata hanya melirik sekilas. Namun seketika Hinata bertanya "lalu apa yang kau lakukan pagi tadi dengan membuat keributan?" namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, dan seketika tersadar.

"keributan itu juga yang membuatku terbangun" jawab Sasuke malas sembari mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Tenten. Hinata mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Tenten tersadar dengan apa yang sedang kedua orang itu bicarakan.

"aku berniat membuat kejutan untuk Neji, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan lancer" Tenten menunjuk ke arah dapur yang terlihat berantakan, Hinata mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi sepertinya Tenten-nee berniat memberi kejutan untuk Neji-nii dengan membuatkan sarapan namun tidak berjalan mulus melihat kondisi dapur yang –pantas kalau keributan pagi tadi membangunkannya juga Sasuke- dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hingga Tenten berteiak kepada Sasuke lalu Hinata berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan melihat Sasuke yang tidak memakai bajunya lalu begitulah.

"apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumya? Rasanya tadi pagi Tenten-Nee meneriaki Sasuke san?" Hinata bertanya karena penasaran, sepertinya mereka memang sudah saling menganal

"dia penggemar berat Neji yang-"

"Sasuke!" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tenten terlebih dahulu memotongnya, dan ekspresi wajah gadis itu seketika berubah –sepertinya malu-

"dulu kami satu kampus Hina-chan. Jadi kami memang sudah saling mengenal" sepertinya Hinata cukup paham dengan situasi ini.

"ne Hina-chan kau sendiri apa tidak kuliah hari ini?" mata bulan Hinata membulat seketika, dengan panic dia mencari-cari jam untuk memastikan waktu. Untuk hari ini Hinata memang mengambil kelas sore, namun ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya kepada dosennya pukul 11 pagi. Dan ketika menemukan jam dinding di ruangan tersebut menunjukkan pukul 10, Hinata bergegas untuk bersiap-siap. Memang masih cukup waktu dari apartemen menuju kampus Hinata, namun tetap saja dia tidak ingin terlambat. Dan setelah itu Hinata berpamitan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Hei Sasuke. Hinata kawai ne?" ujar Tenten seketika melihat tingkah Hinata. Sasuke sendiri mengabaikan perkataan Tenten, namun tampaknya mata pria Uchiha itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

.

.

.

Jarak menuju kampus Hinata dari apartemen dapat ditempuh kurang lebih setenagh jam, jadi Hinata memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk besiap. Hinata sendiri bukan gadis yang suka berdandan menggunakan make up tebal, cukup dengan bedak tipis dan polesan lip balm agar bibirnya tidak kering. dia juga bukan tipe yang terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilannya. Jadi waktu setengah jam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mandi dan bersiap. Hari ini Hinata memilih setelan simple yakni celana Jeans, t-shirt yang dibalut cardigan dengan warna senada dan Hinata juga memilih flat shoes yang mudah dipakai. Setelah menatap penampilannya di cermin Hinata menyiapkan tugas-tugas yang sudah siap untuk dikumpulkan dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hinata-chan" suara pertama yang Hinata dengar setelah membuka pintu adalah suara Tenten yang memanggilnya "kau bawa ini yah, kau kan belum sarapan" Hinata memandang launch box yang dipegang oleh Tenten "e-eto" berniat menolak namun sepertinya Tenten tak akan membiarkannya

"ne, walaupun hanya roti isi selai kau harus tetap memakannya! Aku tidak ingin kau kelaparan di jalan"

"terima saja! Itu lebih baik daripada dia memberikanmu bento buatannya" Hinata sedikit terlonjak kala suara Sasuke menggema di belakang kepalanya, Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas. Pria itu berpenampilan cukup rapih, sepertinya dia juga akan pergi. Menghela nafas pelan Hinata menerima pemberian Tenten. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menolak kebaikan seseorang, apalagi mungkin dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu bukan.

"kalau sudah siap. Ayo ku antar!" seketika Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke

"kau akan mengantarku?" tanyanya bingung

"hn"

"sepertinya kau cukup tau diri Sasuke, nah Hinata-chan tidak usah sungkan dengan Sasuke." Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab kalimat Tenten, lengannya terlebih dahulu di raih Sasuke dan pria itu menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar. Karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu Hinata tidak sempat untuk melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen, Tenten terlihat menghela nafas "semoga Hinata-chan akan baik-baik saja selama Sasuke tinggal di sini" entah apa yang dipikirkan Tenten, namun seketika dia teringat tujuan utama datang ke apartemen ini. Melirik ke arah dapur dan berujar semangat "yosh, aku harus melanjutkan membuat kejutan untuk Neji". Bila kalian melihat keadaan dapur di apartemen tersebut sepertinya perkataan Tenten juga patut ditujukan kepada Neji 'semoga Neji-kun akan baik-baik saja menerima kejutan dari kekasihnya itu'.

.

.

.

Kembali ke keadaan Hinata, gadis itu masih berjalan dalam diam dibelakang Sasuke yang masih menarik lengannya pelan. Dan fokus Hinata adalah lengannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke itu. Karena sedikit rishi akhirnya Hinata bersuara

"Sasuke-san" dan seketika Sasuke berhenti untuk melirik ke arah Hinata, melihat Hinata yang mengedik ke lengannya, Sasuke seketika melepaskan kontak di antara mereka.

"ayo cepat! Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan" dan Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju basemen apartemen. Hinata kembali mengikutinya dalam diam.

Setelah sampai dihadapan mobil berwarna hitam yang notabennya adalah milik Neji, Sasuke segera memasuki bangku kemudi, dan menunggu Hinata untuk masuk dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Kau tunjukkan jalan menuju kampusmu!" Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala gadis berambut indigo itu, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Pertama "ano, apa Neji-nii sudah lama dekat dengan Tenten-nee?" Sasuke melirik sekilas dan memutuskan untuk menanggapi

"sepertinya mereka bertemu lagi belum lama ini"

Hinata mengangguk mencoba untuk memahami "Kalau dulu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai tipis "tadi bukankah sudah kujawab kalau Tenten adalah penggemar berat Neji selama kuliah dulu" Hinata cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke, ternyata ucapan pria ini beberapa waktu tadi bukanlah godaan semaata yang ditujukan kepada Tenten. Hinata bersiap memberikan pertanyaan sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku tidak banyak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, baru kemarin saat bertemu Neji, dia bercerita kalau mereka telah resmi berpacaran!" mendengar Sasuke bercerita Hinata rasa pria ini Tidak terlalu buruk, dan cukup menyenangkan "kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak langsung saja menanyakannya kepada Neji atau Tenten!" perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya, bertanya langsung tentu akan lebih baik dan Hinata rasa dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Tenten. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengganti topik dan beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya

"ne Sasuke-san sendiri kenapa mau mengantarku?" kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bersedia melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, tambahnya dalam hati. Mobil berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah dan Sasuke terlihat acuh mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan

"kau pikir apa?"

"hm?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya menandakan ekspresi kekurang mengertiannya terhadap jawaban Sasuke.

Menghela nafas pelan Sasuke menjawab "berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat baru tentu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus terjebak di antara romansa kakakmu itu kan?"

Menyadari jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke Hinata mengerti sekarang, pria ini sepertinya tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji dan Tenten. Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk haha, tanpa Hinata sadari dia terkekeh pelan dan mengundang perhatian Sasuke Seketika. Pria itu mengernyit heran "kau kenapa?" dan Hinata seketika menggeleng menyembunyikan fakta yang ia pikirkan Sasuke pun sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Hinata.

Tetapi dipikir-pikir lagi menemani pasangan lain berkencan tidaklah buruk bila kita bisa lebih bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai, benarkan?. Hinata mengela napas berat setelah memikirkan tindakan tadi. Ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibenarkan. Lagipula Hinata sudah berniat untuk menghilankan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi gadis jahat yang akan menusuk sahabatnya dari belakang. Lagi pula Hinata sadar walaupun dia melakukan itu hanya dirinyalah yang akan terluka karena Naruto tak sedikitpun ada ketertarikan terhadapnya. Dia tau bahwa pria berambut kuning itu sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"ada apa?" tiba-tiba suara berat di sebelahnya membuat Hinata tersadar dan dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng "tidak apa"

"Sasuke-san" Hinata memanggil pria itu ragu

"hn?"

"ano.. ah tidak jadi, tidak usah dipikirkan" sepertinya Hinata berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya dan Sasuke kembali tidak ambil pusing dengan pernyataan Hinata.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Sasuke bersuara "kau tidak akan memakan roti pemberian Tenten?"

Merespon pernyataan Sasuke, Hinata menggeleng pelan "aku belum lapar, nanti saja di kampus"

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku, kau bisa membeli makanan lain di kampusmu" Hinata mengernyit dengan pernyataan Sasuke dan Hinata memilih untuk bertanya "kau lapar?" dan tanpa diduga Sasuke bergumam "hn" Hinata tersenyum menyadari pria itu langsung mengiyakan pertanyaannya, dan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat hinata mengambil kotak makan yang berada di dalam tasnya, membuka tutup kotak Hinata mengambil sepotong roti dan menyodorkannya ke pada Sasuke. Tanpa diduga pria itu langsunng menyambar roti yang ada menggunakan mulutnya. Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke, menyadari tingkah Hinata yang sedikit kikuk Sasuke sedikit banyak tersadar dan menyeringai, setelah menelan roti tadi Sasuke berkomentar "kau menyodorkan roti ini tidak jauh dari mulutku jadi lebih mudah langsung memakannya. Kalu kau menyodorkan kotak makan itu baru aku kan mengambilnya dengan tanganku satu persatu" mendapati jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu menyadari kesalahnnya namun jawaban Sasuke tadi justru membuat Hinata makin salah tingkah dan wajahnya terlihat memerah kentara sekali bahwa gadis berambut panjang ini malu "gomen" jawabnya pelan, seketika Hinata kembali menyodorkan roti buatan Tenten itu namun kini beserta kotak yang menjadi wadahnya, dan tanpa memandang Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata sadari pria di sampingnya itu menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dalam diam, untungnya bagi Hinata kejadian memalukan tadi tidak terjadi terlalu lama karena beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gerbang utama Konoha University yang merupakan kampus Hinata. Setelah menyerahkan kotak roti ke genggaman tangan Sasuke Hinata pamit kepada Sasuke dan berniat membuka pintu mobil sebelum manik lavendernya mendapati spion mobil memperlihatkan Sahabat berambut pinknya tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang sudah jelas Hinata tahu adalah kekasih gadis itu sekaligus laki-laki yang Hinata sukai. Ragu, akhirnya Hinata memilih menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya di dalam mobil.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Hinata urung meninggalkan mobil akhirnya bertanya "kenapa tidak jadi pergi? Kau tidak takut terlambat?" melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang lima menit Hinata sedikit lebih gelisah, namun dia pikir lagi terlambat beberapa menit akan lebih baik dari padi harus berpapasan dengan mereka kan. Menggaruk pelan pelipisnya yang tidak gatal Hinata memandang Sasuke dan memaksakan sebuah senyumah, akan tetapi melihat ekspresi datar pria itu Hinata seketika meringis "itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban" sasuke menjawab, mengacu pada senyuman yang Hinata lakukan.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan Hinata menjawab asal "aku masih mempersiapkan diri sebelum menemui dosen nanti, kau tau dosen ini sangat berbahaya(killer)" dengan ekspresi yang berusaha dibuat mengerikan saat berbicara mengenai dosennya, namun sepertinya tidak mempan bagi Sasuke terbukti dari tampang pria itu yang masih saja datar dan terlihat tidak berminat.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Hinata mendapati bahwa tatapan Sasuke tertuju kearahnya, ah bukan tapi arah belakang Hinata, dan gadis itu tanpa sadar memutar tubuhnya menuju arah pandang Sasuke. Seketika itu juga Hinata terlonjak mendapati seorang pria dan seorang gadis yang Hinata sudah kenal betul sedang memperhatikan ke arahnya, ah mungkin memperhatikan mobil ini. Jantung Hinata seketika berdektak lebih kencang, karena seingat Hinata mereka pernah beberapa kali melihat mobil ini walau tidak sering namun Hinata sedikit banyak berharap mereka tidak menyadarinya ditambah lagi kaca hitam mobil yang tidak transparan dari luar. Hinata masih merasa gelisah takut kalau-kalau dua orang itu menyadari kehadirannya namun tidak menghampiri mereka.

Hinata tentu bingung dengan keadaan ini, namun beruntung mereka tidak bertahan lama untuk memperhatikan mobil Neji ini. Gadis berambut indigo ini pun mengembuskan nafa lega. Deheman yang berasal dari sebelahnya kembali mengagetkan Hinata, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati pria raven di depannya terlihat sedang memasang ekspresi tanya. Dan Hinata harus kembali menghela nafas berat entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulut gadis itu mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dia tidak mampu mengartikan ekspresi pria itu, sepertinya pria dihadapannya ini hendang bersuara "sepertinya kau terlihat bermaslah dengan mereka" hinata tetap memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya "ku pikir karena kita akan tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama kau bisa lebih terbuka ke padaku, dan anggap aku sebagai kakak laki-laki kedua juga tidak masalah, siapa tahu kau dapat menerima bantuan dariku" dan seringai lebar diperlihatkan oleh pria itu. Mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian tentu menggelitik Hinata, dan dia seperti menyadari adanya sedikit keganjilan. Namun Hinata pikir Sasuke mungkin bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Lalu kau juga tidak boleh berpikiran negative dengan orang lain kan, apalagi pria di hadapannya adalah sahabat Neji. Dan karena hal inilah Hinata menghembuskan napfas pelan, dan membalas seringai Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman tulus.

To be continue…

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang bersedia membaca, memberi review, memfav, dan memfollow fic ini hehehe. Daku sadar kalau mungkin deskripsi yang kupaparkan masih kurang baik. Susaaaaah soalnya buat deskripsi itu hahaha. Yah fic ini memang masih terdapat banyak kekurangan dan saya sendiri masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Dan bagi yang masih berharap(kalo ada ) mengenai kelanjutan fic ini saya tidak dapat menjanjikan lebih. Semangat saya membuat fic ini bergantung pada semangat kalian(?) menyemangati saya dengan memberikan review, fav, follow. Dan maaf buat typo yang bertebaran, nggak sempet ngedit. Cukup sekian deh

thanks yaaah…

see yaa..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Around Me

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Sorry for typo dan kekurangan lainnya, OOC Maybe…

.

.

 **(Chapter 3)**

.

.

Pukul 11.30 Hinata telah kembali berada di gerbang kampusnya. Janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya dibatalkan dan dia hanya menitipkan tugas kepada asisten dosen. Setelah kejadian yang mendebarkan saat melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kedua orang itu memasuki kampus. Ketika keberadaan mereka tak terlihat lagi Hinata berpamitan kepada Sasuke dan keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya itu.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di halte bus untuk menunggu bis yang biasa ditumpanginya.

Drrrt drrttt... Hinata menengok ponselnya yang sedang bergetar

-Sakura-chaan calling~

Seketika Hinata dibuat terkejut mendapati sahabat baiknya itu menghubunginya beberapa saat Hinata berpikir, sedikit ragu Hinata mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat pinkynya itu

"moshi-moshi"

"Hinata chan kau di mana? Tidak ke kampus?" suara ceria sahabatnya ini kembali mengingatkan Hinata pada rasa bersalahnya.

"aku sudah ke kampus tadi dan sekarang sudah di rumah lagi" Hinata terpaksa berbohong. Gadis ini tahu jika ia mengatakan kebenarannya pasti Sakura meminta untuk bertemu. Kalau hanya bertemu denga Sakura saja Hinata tak masalah tapi bagaimana jika Naruto juga ada. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis ini.

"he? Benarkah? Sudah bertemu dosen pembimbingmu?"

"pertemuannya dibatalkan aku hanya mengumpulkan tugas"

"yah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja hehe"

"gomen ne Sakura-chan" bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa, tapi apa kau tidak bosan berada di rumah terus?"

"tidak apa Sakura-chan" Hinata rasa lebih baik mati kebosanan dari pada harus melihat orang yang kau suka bermesraan dengan sahabatmu kan?

Tak lama kemudian percakapan mereka pun berakhir.

Keadaan seperti ini, keadaan ketika kau menyukai seseorang tetapi orang tersebut merupakan kekasih sahabatmu tentu tak seorangpun yang meengharapkannya. Dan perasaan bersalah akan terus menghantui Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena perasaan seperti ini muncul tanpa diduga. Hinata juga inginnya menyukai seseorang yang juga balas menyukainya tanpa ada hal-hal yang akan mengganggu. Menghela nafas, Hinata berpikir harus cepat berusaha melupakan pria itu. Menengok jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata menunggu bis namun kendaraan yang ditunggunya itu tak kunjung datang. Hinata rasa dia harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

"kenapa bisnya tak kunjung datang. Ah! Lapar~" Hinata hanya bisa merutu. Kalau di tau akan seperti ini seharusnya sandwich pemberian Tenten-nee tidak ia berikan pada Sasuke. Berpikir mengenai Sasuke, apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu ya sekarang. "Apa aku minta Sasuke menjemputku?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya dan bukan hanya dia seorang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bis. 'kalau menggunakan taksi akan memakan banyak biaya' pikir Hinata.

Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. 'kalau dia tidak bisa juga tidak masalah tapi kalau dia sampai datang akan jauh lebih baik' pikirnya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata membuka ponselnya. Namun seketika Hinata teringat kalau dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel pria itu.

"apa aku meminta Neji-nii agar Sasuke menjemputku? Itu terdengar bagus dari pada aku langsung yang memintanya" dengan cepat Hinata menghubungi Neji dan menyampaikan niatnya.

"yah begini lebih baik" karena Neji sudah mengiyakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, Hinata hanya harus menunggu.

Selang beberapa saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Panggilan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

"moshi-moshi" jawab Hinata ketika mengangkat panggilannya.

"hn, kau di mana?" Hinata mengernyit, memandang ponselnya dia rasa kenal dengan suara itu.

"Sa-sasuke san?" ragu-ragu gadis itu bertanya

"hn, aku masih di sekitar kampusmu. Jadi kau di mana? Bukankah minta ku jemput?"

Sedikit malu mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Hinata terdengar seperti anak manja. Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur terjadi, lebih baik dilanjutkan benarkan?.

"aku ada di halte seberang gerbang yang tadi saat kau mengantarku"

"hn" dan panggilanpun terputus. Tak lama kemudian bisa yang tadi ditunggunya datang. Melihat kedatangaan bis itu Hinata kembali menghela nafas panjang. 'aku rasa, aku melakukan banyak kesalahan' Hinata memandang bergantian antara bis dan juga ponselnya. Menatap nomor panggilan yang baru masuk Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpan nomor tadi dan menunggu Sasuke.

Di tempat lain terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ne, Naruto-kun"

"ya?" jawab pria berambut blonde ceria

"sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata-chan. Dia seperti menghindariku" wajah gadis pinky itu terlihat muram "aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kan? Dulu kita sering berjalan bertiga seperti ini"

"kurasa Hinata-chan hanya sedang fokus dengan tugas akhirnya"

"benarkah? Kuharap memang seperti itu. Akan lebih buruk jika dia punya masalah dan tidak mau membaginya. Dia terlalu tertutup"

Naruto menganggukan mendengar perkataan Sakura, melihat tingkah resah kekasihnya Naruto mencoba menennagkan "Hei, Hinata-chan kan sahabatmu dia pasti tidak akan menyembunyakan apapun darimu. Kalian sudah lama bersahabat kan." Perkataan yang disertai dengan senyuman lebar Naruto sepertinya sedikit membuat Sakura lebih rileks.

"kau juga bisa menanyaka apa yang terjadi padanya kan Naruto? Siapa tau dia hanya tak bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin dia mau jika kau yang bertanya. Kau juga dekat dengannya."

Apapun akan Naruto lakukan asalkan gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini tetap tersenyun, dengan semangat Naruto mengiyakan permintaan "Tentu saja, karena Hinata-chan juga sahabatku. Bila perlu aku akan meneror Hinata-chan, aku akan menghubunginya setiap hari agar mau menggatakan masalahnya. Hahaa"

Sakura pun membalas dengan senyuman lebar. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalannanya untuk bersenang-senang di pusat perbelanjaan.

Kedua pasangan itu terlihat begitu bahagia, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang akan Hinata rasakan jika mendengar percakapan ini.

Kembali ke Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk diam di kursi samping kemudi.

Uchiha Sasuke pria yang diminta Hinata untuk menjemputnya kini sedang berada di kursi kemudi. Terlihat berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil milik kakanya ini.

Hinata hanya bingung harus berbicara apa kepada Sasuke. Dia sedikit tidak enak kepada pria itu.

"Jadi kau mau ku antar ke mana lagi?" suara baritone Sasuke tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Pulang" jawab Hinata cepat. Kalau dia meminta yang aneh-aneh Hinata hanya merasa pria itu akan menggodanya.

"pulang?" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"kau tidak takut mengganggu Neji dan Tenten?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar berbeda.

"mengganggu?" dan gadis ini tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan.

Menatap Hinata sekilas Sasuke berpikir sepertinya gadis ini masih terlaalu polos. Dengan pemikiran ini Sasuke menyeringai dan berusaha untuk menggoda Hinata.

"lupakan! Biar kujalaskan nanti. Kalau kau tidak ada kegiatan lagi lebih baik kita kencan!"

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke belum mampu Hinata cerna. Namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis ini terkejut "he?"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Hinata "kau benar-benar lucu!"

"apa maksudmu?" sasuke hanya menampakkan seringainya atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari saat ini mereka sedang memasuki area parkir sebuah restoran, dan mobil yang mereka gunakan kini telah berhenti.

"Turunlah! Aku lapar!"

Melihat restoran yang ada di hadapannya Hinata jadi teringat kalau dia juga tadi kelaparan. Sasuke turun lebih dulu dan Hinata mengekori di belakangnya. Melihat punggung Sasuke tiba-tiba banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Apakah pria ini pria yang benar-benar baik. Dia sering menggoda Hinata dan cara bicaranya juga bisa dibilang tidak sopan. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya di sini. Kenapa dia meminta Neji-nii untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka. Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Punggung yang Hinata tatap tiba-tiba berbalik dan digantikan wajah rupawannya. Pria itu menampakkan seringainya lagi. "aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal!" tangan Hinata kemuddian diraih Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam restoran. Hinata masih belum merespon kata-kata Sasuke. Nanun tidak ada penolakan ketika Sasuke membawanya masuk ke restoran itu.

Nggak tau masih ada yang inget sama fic ini. Buat yang _pernah_ nunggu fic ini mohon maaf karena lama bgt updatenya hehee

Dan makasih juga yang dulu udah sempet review " , Guest, Mikyu, lovely sasuhina, Shion-Hana, NurmalaPrieska, Ega EXOkpopers, dyahtrimeylani, Name Kaori Pen, Nurul851unlogin , Mira, Cahya Uchiha, , sucirachma5, hyacinth uchiha, NurmalaPrieska, oormiwa, yana kim, , Arcan'sGirl"

Untuk yang follow dan fav. Jugaa.

Saya akan sangat senang apabila kalian bersedia memberi masukan dan semangat di kotak review. Terima kasih. Sampai Jumpa. ㈴2


End file.
